


Delusions

by scottishmeow



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top!Arvin, bottom!Preston
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishmeow/pseuds/scottishmeow
Summary: 很多老师都写过的梗，来班门弄斧一下（？）
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Preston Teagardin
Kudos: 1





	Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> 很多老师都写过的梗，来班门弄斧一下（？）

那是一把德国鲁格手枪。

盯着男孩手里那黑洞洞的枪口时，Preston这么想。他不是个识枪的行家，他母亲早早就把他送进了天主教学院，事实上他从未真正意义上拥有过一把枪。但那枪太小巧、太独特，让人过目不忘。他禁不住咽了咽口水。

“冷静，男孩，”他慢慢说，“冷静……”

他没举手示弱，一方面觉得有损尊严，另一方面还想掌握主动权。男孩的枪口稳稳地对准他，坚定地，却又没那么坚定。他的手在发抖。Preston盯着他托着枪的位置，慢慢勾起一个微笑。

啊，年轻人，多么青涩，多么稚嫩……

“第一次做这种事，对吧？”他揶揄地发问，同时也在竭尽全力维持声调，“你不是那种冷血的杀人犯，孩子，我看得出来。现在放下枪吧，上帝正看着你，你还有机会回头……”

“回头？”男孩出了声，嗓音嘶哑，眼睛血红，“在你对Lenora做了所有的这一切后，你觉得我还有机会回头？”

“这是一个误会，”Preston辩解，“你正在犯错，孩子，我很了解你这种人。年轻人，行事鲁莽，头脑冲动，一不小心就会犯下不可饶恕的罪过，你正在背离天国的道路上。想想看，枪杀一个牧师！上帝会怎么想，你会下地狱的！”

“我从不在乎什么狗屁地狱。”

男孩的枪抬得更高，开始缓缓逼近他。牧师被卡在狭窄的长椅空隙中，退无可退，他喉咙发紧。

“想想你的妹妹，Lenora，她不会愿意看到你杀了她的恩人，她的导师。”

“Lenora会很高兴看到你给她陪葬。”

“那就想想你的叔叔，你的奶奶！他们该怎么想？你杀了最圣洁的人，最靠近上帝的使者，你会使他们蒙羞，你的名字将会是家族姓氏上永远的污点！你希望看到这一切发生吗？”

这起效了。男孩一瞬间有些恍惚，拿枪的手也有些动摇。身为牧师，Preston最引以为傲的就是他的口才，它百试百灵，从不失手。Preston心里得意，放松了些，一边观察男孩的情绪，一边暗中规划了条逃离路线：教堂后面有个小门，沿着侧边走廊跑过去，用不了多久，很安全…… 

“收手吧，孩子，放下枪，”他慢慢诱哄，“上帝会原谅你，他会无私地敞开怀抱，拥你在怀……”

他猛地把手中的圣经扔了出去，身体同时往椅背下扎。Arvin反应很快，立刻清醒，朝书的方向开了一枪。

子弹击中了书页，巨大的冲击波向外扩散，把牧师震倒在长椅上。

Preston叫出了声，同时开始挣扎着向后扭。Arvin迅速出现在长椅之间，枪口牢牢地指着他的太阳穴。牧师又发出一声尖叫，此刻的他什么也不顾了，扔掉了他所有的自恃和稳重，连给自己辩白都顾不上。

他脑海里只有一个词：求饶。

“求求你……求求你……！”他口齿不清，又痛哭流涕地乞求，“别杀我，孩子，别杀我……！只要你不杀我，我发誓，我愿意做任何事——任何事！！”

一个念头掠过他的脑海。这个念头荒谬至极，但牧师几乎是毫不犹豫地抓住了它，像落水者抓住了稻草。他直起身来，匍匐在长椅上，手脚并用地朝Arvin爬去，好像丝毫不在意枪了一样。这反而吓到了男孩，他把枪抓得更紧了。Preston爬到他面前，好像条摇尾乞怜的狗，卑贱、毫无尊严。

“……你想要这个吗？给你、我给你这个……”他语无伦次地说着，伸手抓住了男孩的裤裆。Arvin惊呆了，立刻嫌恶地后退，但Preston没放过他。他探身向前，那双翻着圣经的手、那双不知道糟蹋了多少女孩胴体的手，此刻正隔着牛仔裤，慢慢揉捏他的阴茎。

“你干什么？！”

“别杀我、别杀我，我能让你爽，我能让你……”求生本能紧紧攥住了牧师，让他头脑发昏，他几乎是在自说自话了。男孩的惊恐、厌恶、排斥他都置若罔闻。Preston再次贴身上前，整只手都捂上了Arvin的下体，他能感到那滚烫在他掌心下跳动。他换着方向揉搓着，隔着粗糙的布料刺激他，加大了手下的力度。

男孩感到一阵电流击中了自己。

他本该恶心、咒骂，立刻后退，毫不犹豫地拔出枪杀了他，这个下贱的恶棍在碰过自己妹妹后，居然又把他肮脏的手伸到了自己身上。可不知怎么，当Preston的手攀上来的时候，Arvin满脑子想的，居然都是他这几周暗中观察牧师时，他在车里扒开女孩的底裤时，向上撅起的臀部；又或是他在房子里被老婆口时，敞开的衬衫中露出来的，柔软的小腹，晚霞中他的唇色红得像血……

Arvin为自己的想法感到震惊，随即感到对自己由衷的反胃。他不去为Lenora的死报仇，居然还满脑子想着这个混蛋在自己身下是什么模样！可是他没有时间思考了。

Preston已经跪起来，张开嘴，露出他洁白的、排列整齐的牙齿，衔住他牛仔裤的拉链，把它拉下来；又咬住他棉质内裤的边缘，轻轻往下一拽——

男孩的阴茎弹了出来，正好打在他的脸上。滚烫，肿胀，高昂地挺立着，已经硬得不行了。牧师无意识地吞咽唾沫，在男孩火热的注视下，慢慢把它的头部吞了进去。

太大了。对他这样年纪的年轻人来说，Arvin的阴茎确实太大了，以至于Preston努力张开嘴，也只能浅浅吞进去一个头部，撑得他下颚发酸。名为恐惧的达摩克利斯之剑悬在头顶，他不敢怠慢，于是努力用技巧去取悦对方：尽力把那粗长吞进去，舔舐它，吞吐它，把它压向喉咙深处。

男孩本想克制自己，可没能忍住，舒服得从鼻腔里发出哼哼。牧师似乎是在努力回想那些女孩给他口时是什么模样，然后试图模仿她们。这是他第一次做这事，或者说第一次给男人做这事，可是他无师自通。仿佛那嘴生来就是为了给男人口交一样。男孩伸出手去，抓住他的金发，从他的视角看去，Preston满脸潮红，梳得一丝不苟的头发散落下来，眼睛因不正常吞咽而湿漉漉的，再也没有了在神坛上时高高在上的模样。

Arvin盯着他的动作，看着他姣好的脸，他就是靠着这张脸玩弄了多少女孩。恨意在他心里翻涌，他扯着牧师的头发，把他拉得更近，阴茎粗暴地挤进湿热的口腔，压迫敏感的内膜。Preston猝不及防，说不出话，只能模糊地发出呜咽。他试图逃离，可男孩牢牢按着他的头，强迫他承受这过分的刺激。

下一秒阴茎顶到了喉咙深处，Preston条件反射地干呕起来，喉头的吞咽动作让Arvin更加兴奋，反而顶得更深。

“你说女孩们喉咙后面有个机关，会触发呕吐反射，牧师，现在看来你自己也有一个，不是吗？”

Preston没法回答他，他张得过大的嘴无法合拢，津液沿着嘴角流下来，眼睛被折磨得满是泪水。他嘴巴被全部塞满了，费力地吞咽柱身，Arvin被刺激得难以忍受，更用力地抓住他的头发，开始在牧师嘴里冲刺。这是一场惩罚，而男孩不打算放过他，最后直接毫无怜惜地在他嘴里射了出来。

Preston呛了一下，挣扎着把阴茎吐出来，开始猛烈地咳嗽。精液混合着唾沫从他的嘴角淌下来，他看上去糟糕透了，眼角发红，金发乱糟糟的，就连花边衬衫的领口也因为口角而皱巴巴的。吐出不及时，他大概把大部分精液都吞下去了，整个人色情而淫靡。

男孩冷眼看着他。

他喘着气，没缓过神，却勉强挤出一个微笑：“怎么样，孩子，我说过我不——”

他话没说完，就被Arvin扣着后脑勺，向后狠狠按在长椅上。这场性事的主导权转交给Russell家的男孩——或许不是性事，而是审判。Preston吃痛地倒吸凉气，看不到施暴者的脸让他更加慌乱，他不知道下一秒抵着他的是阴茎还是枪管。

紧接着他感到后背一凉，牧师熨平的衬衫被向上翻起，露出光裸的脊背。他还没来得及恐慌，皮带就被人扯开，西装裤和内裤一起被褪到腿窝。微凉的空气让他禁不住瑟缩，Preston试图挣扎，可男孩的力气大得吓人，一只手按着他的肩膀，牢牢钳制住他的行动，像一只猛兽。他不敢轻举妄动，生怕对方把他的肩膀掰脱臼，更别说他的姿势根本看不到枪在哪。

“求求你……”他的声音因恐惧而更加尖利，平时这声音在讲坛上极有压迫性，让人忍不住想象被操时它能喊得多高。牧师能感到身后的男孩正粗暴而毫无章法地探索他的两腿之间，显然他也是和男人第一次，因此忍不住不停颤抖。

“放过我，孩子，求求你……”他绝望地挤出颤音，“上帝、上帝正看着呢……”

“上帝？”Arvin呛出一个笑音，显然被逗乐了。他毫无前戏地顶进去，Preston疼得蜷缩起来，在他身下小口抽气，单薄的身体抖得停不下来。男孩停了下来，喘了一声，却露出一个冰冷的笑。

“哦，是啊，上帝。我就在上帝眼底下操你呢，牧师，就在这教堂里，这张祈祷长椅上。你操我妹妹的时候，有没有想过是在上帝眼底下？”

他抓住Preston的肩膀，把阴茎顶得更深。牧师尽力压抑自己的喘息，他的肠道咬得比处女还紧，而Arvin完全无所顾忌，只是泄愤地在他体内横冲直撞，带出些失控的呜咽。

Preston从未承受过这个，被人钉在教堂长椅上，膝盖和手肘摩擦着粗糙的椅背。他浑身发烫地瘫软下去，而Arvin毫不怜惜地掐着他脆弱的脖颈，把他扯回来。他被动地承受一切，断断续续地发出呻吟，所有的感官在下身被无限放大，后穴里的阴茎像不知疲倦地抽插着。

“你就是这么操我妹妹的吗，嗯？牧师？”Arvin扳着他的肩膀，大力地让他靠向自己，花边衬衫的领口滑下来，露出那里泛红的皮肤，“你就是这样把她压在长椅上，一边让她祷告，一边操她，是吗，牧师？”

“现在这一切都发生在你自己身上了，你喜欢吗？”

Preston弓着背抽搐，Arvin下流的话灌进他耳朵里，让他睫毛抖动，嘴唇被咬得更红。男孩充满恶意地盯着他，欲望和恶心在他心里碰撞，他无法忍受自己居然能对牧师起了性欲，真的上了这个毁了他妹妹的恶魔。可Preston的嘴唇像蔷薇花一样娇嫩，天生就适合被蹂躏，他的腰肢柔软，天生就适合被折起来，按在任何一处坚硬的角落操。谁能想到这个糟蹋了无数女孩的恶棍，自己就是个天生的荡妇，适合任何人在任何地方侵占和玩弄。

男人的后穴绞得太紧，他一时有些放松警惕，枪垂下来，滑到Preston手边几英寸处。牧师被前所未有的快感折磨得头脑发烫，却还能高速转动。他迅速反应过来，于是咬着唇，故意挺起腰，向后靠去来迎合年轻人的冲撞。男孩被他咬得头皮发麻，他就看准机会，趁机伸手去够那近在咫尺的枪。

可他低估了男孩的反应能力。Preston的手指还没碰到枪管，Arvin就扯着他的头发，把他狠狠拽回去。他一只手掐着牧师的下巴，结实的身体紧贴着他背部，Preston大口喘着气，但男孩的力度让他难以呼吸。

这个姿势让Arvin进入得更深，Preston柔软的小腹部位甚至能隐约看见阴茎的形状，而男孩另一只手死死掐着他的腰，把他牢牢钉在这根滚烫的烙铁上，任凭他怎么挣扎都无法逃脱。

“你想做什么，牧师？”男孩被激怒地低吼，“别想着耍花招，你没有逃离的可能。”

他揪着Preston的头发，开始无比粗暴而凶狠地冲撞，且顶得一次比一次深。牧师发出难以承受的哭叫，原本断续的祷告也模糊成不成调的呜咽。他发烫的身体颤栗着，腰肢疲软无力，他快要高潮了。

就在这时他感到冰冷的枪口抵上他的腰窝。对死神的恐惧让Preston惊恐地睁大双眼，难以自持地收缩后穴，激得男孩更用力地把他操开。他浑身泛红，身体敏感到了极致，一点点的抽插都能让腿间的粘稠流得更多，更别说是如此猛烈的侵犯。Arvin也眼神混沌，失去了最后的理智。

在最靠近上帝的时刻，牧师被操成一团浆糊的脑子里，做起了混乱的祷告。

幻觉，让你觉得别人对你造成了伤害，而在脑子里和心里亵渎耶稣。

这是幻觉，Preston想，是幻觉让我在圣洁的教堂里，被Russell家的男孩用枪指着操了。

这是幻觉，Arvin想，是幻觉让我辜负了Lenora，操了这个逼死她的混蛋。

最后的时刻来临，牧师抽搐着倒在长椅上，后穴里灌满了年轻人的精液。他的衬衫被扯得皱巴巴的，金发散乱，臀部徒劳地抬高，好像在等着第二次侵犯似的。但Preston要失去意识了，他不知道那枪是被踢到了什么地方，还是仍指着他的腰窝，他不再关心了。

他唯一在乎的，是眼前笼罩的幻觉。魔鬼降下天罚，阻止上帝将他们从苦难中拯救，无论是他还是Arvin。

END


End file.
